wowwikifandomcom_da-20200213-history
Klasser i Warcraft
H'vilken Type helt vil du være? Dette er en af de første spørgsmål du skal svare på når du spiller ''World of Warcraft. Hver race har sine egne klasser de kan være. Gennem hele deres karierre vil karaktererne være i stand til at lære over 1000 magier og egenskaber. En karakters klasse vil være med til at bestemme hvilke magier og egenskaber den kan lære. Denne side vil vise nogle for hver klasse. Herunder er lister med informationer for hver klasse, du kan spille i WoW, inclusiv nogle eksempler på de talløse magier og egenskaber der er til rådighed for de enkelte klasser. '''Druider Druider er verdens "beskyttere". Efter at have ligget i dvale i generationer, er de vågnet til truslen fra "The Burning Legion" og deres invasion. Efter Archimonde´s fald, valgte druiderne at forblive i den vågne verden og hjælpe med at genopbygge deres ødelagte land. "The Burning Legion"´s angreb efterlod et slemt ar på den naturlige orden og Druiderne ønsker at genoprette denne. Til rådighed for: Night Elves, Tauren Type: Hybrid, Primær healer Kan bruge: Cloth, Leather : Staves, Maces, Two-Handed Maces, Daggers, Fist Weapons Kommentarer: God soloklasse, gode healere Hunters Azeroth er hjemsted for et utal af vilddyr. Fra den nye verden Lordaeron til den gamle Kalimdor kan der findes et utal af forskellige racer, nogle venlige, andre er blodtørstige og aggressive, men alle har en ting til fælles. Hvert væsen har en speciel tilknytning til Hunters. Hunters kan finde, tæmme og dræbe et utal af væsner i vildnisset. Om de bruger Bue eller gevær, så opfatter Hunters deres våben og kæledyr som deres eneste venner. Til rådighed for: Blood Elves, Draenei, Night Elves, Dvarwes, Orcs, Tauren, Trolls. Type: Fysisk skade Kan Bruge: Cloth, Leather, Mail(level 40)¨ : Axes, Daggers, Guns, Bows, Crossbows, Fist Weapons, Polearms, Staves, Swords, Thrown, Two-Handed Axes, Two-Handed Swords Kommentarer: Suveræn til den der kan lide at soloe med "pet" Mages Engang var Mages sammensluttede omkring hierarkiet i Dalaran. Efter kongedømmets fald har deres lærdom spredt sig til de fjerne hjørner af verden. Til rådighed for: Blood Elves, Dranei, Humans, Gnomes, Undead, Trolls Type: Primært magisk skade fra afstand Kan bruge: Cloth : Staves, Wands, Daggers, Swords Kommentarer: Suveræn magisk skade fra afstand Paladins Forsvarere af lyset og alliancen, Paladiner kan findes fra de nordlige skove "Trisfald Glades", hvor de kæmper mod "The Forsaken" til de sydlige egne "Blasted Lands" hvor de kæmper mod dæmoner fra "The Dark Portal". Svingende med deres mægtige hamrer og forstærket af det hellige lys, styrer disse hellige krigere slaget mens de kaster deres kroppe ind i kampen hvor der er mest brug for dem. Til rådighed for: Blood Elves, Dranei, Humans, Dwarves Type: Fysisk skade, Hybrid, Healer Kan bruge: Cloth, Leather, Mail, Plate(lvl 40), Shields : One and Two-Handed Maces, One and Two-handed Swords, Two-Handed Axes, Polearms Kommentarer: En mere nærkamps orienteret hybrid Priests Præster følger trosretninger spredt ud overalt i den store verden Azeroth. I Kalimdor følger de "The Moon Goddess Elune", Dværgene følger "The Light". I Lordaerons ruiner følger de uddøde præster "The Forsaken". Men upåvirket af hvilken trosretning de har, deler alle præster egenskaber til at manipulere med sindet af dem der vender sig mod dem for spirituel vejledning. Til rådighed for: Blood Elves, Dranei, Humans, Night Elves, Undead, Trolls Type: Primær healer Kan bruge: Cloth : One-handed maces, Daggers, Staves, Wands Kommentarer: En god healer Rouges Bevægende i skyggerne og mestre i at forsvinde fra syne, Rouges føler sig mest hjemme når de opererer i baggrunden. De venter på det rigtige tidspunkt til at påvirke tingene og slår til når det er mest til deres egen fordel. Med deres snedige tricks, fysiske egenskaber og mestrelse af forklædning og af skjule sig, har Rouges ingen problemer med at finde arbejde som tyve, bøller, spioner og lejemordere. Til rådighed for: Blood Elves, Gnomes, Humans, Night Elves, Orcs, Undead, Trolls Type: Primært fysisk skade kan bruge: Cloth, Leather : Dagger, Thrown, Swords, Bows, Crossbows, Maces, Fist Weapons Kommentarer: En favorit for dem der kan lide at dele skade ud i nærkamp Shamans Shamans er en spirituel leder for deres stammer og klaner. De kommunikere med ånder, har visioner og kan lede deres folk gennem de mørkeste tider. Når de bliver udfordret, har de store mængder egenskaber til rådighed for at nedkæmpe de trusler der hviler mod den naturlige orden. Til rådighed for: Dranei, Orcs, Tauren, Trolls Type: Hybrid, healer Kan bruge: Cloth, Leather, Mail(lvl40), shields : One-Handed Maces, Two-Handed Maces (med talent point), Staves, One-Handed Axes, Two-Handed Axes (med talent point), Daggers Kommentarer: En mere magisk orienteret hybrid Warlocks Warlocks var mages der fordybede sig for meget i de demoniske kræfter. Besat af lysten til den mørke kraft, har de tap på den kaotiske magi. "The Burning Legion" føder dem nu med deres krafter til at tappe af de ødelæggende energier og kalde kraftfulde hjælpere frem til deres dæmoniske ledere. Til rådighed for: Blood Elves, Gnomes, Humans, Orcs, Undead Kan Bruge: Cloth : Daggers, Wands, Swords kommentarer: En suveræn solo klasse Warriors Warriors er en nærkamps orienteret klasse. Disse karakterer er hårde som stål og mestre i våben og taktikker. De specielle egenskaber for krigere er naturligvis nærkamporienteret. Til rådighed for: Dranei, Dwarves, Gnomes, Humans, Night Elves, Orcs, Trolls, Tauren, Undead Type. Primær tank, fysisk skade Kan Bruge: Cloth, Leather, Mail, Plate(lvl 40), shields : kan bruge alle våben undtagen "wands" Kommentarer: Suveræn til dem der kan lide at tage skade de:Klassen el:Κλάση en:Class hu:Kaszt it:Classi nl:Klassen pl:Klasa ru:Класс